Im in Naruto!
by kn22238101
Summary: what happens when a girl finds a genie lamp in her attic? what chaos will happen around ophelia while shes in the naruto world? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I WISH I DID self insert/oc story
1. Chapter 1 (meet ophelia)

I smack my alarm clock against my nightstand. I have always hated waking up, why cant I just keep dreaming about riding my pet turtle into victory against Madara? I get up and get dressed in my favorite sweatpants and tank top. I walk to the kitchen and eat some toast with jelly on top. My mom walks in "good morning sweetie" I smile and reply "good morning mom, what are we doing today?" my mom shakes her head and sighs "well since we just bought this house the last owner left a whole bunch of stuff in the attic, so while im at work I need you to clean it out" _Damn it._

My mom went to work after a little while and so I headed upstairs to get started on the attic. I pull down the stair and head up only to find it was filled with boxes and old furniture. _Damn it all, why couldn't we just find a house that didn't have so much shit?_ After about an hour, I found a small box hidden under another box. I shook it up to try to figure out if its safe. I opened the box and saw a lamp. _What the hell, is this going to be like Aladdin and I find a genie lamp?_ I started to rub on it and waited but nothing happened. I finally opened the cap to see if it had anything in it, when a huge purple mist exploded in my face."Hello human", "hello whatever the hell you are" the genie chuckled and sat down on the floor next to me. "you have three wishes so make them count sweetheart" _Oh Fuck Yes_

I thought about what I wanted and finally responded "well, I would have to say that for my first wish I would wish to be as strong as Goku in super saiyan god mode from DBZ" The genie stared at me till it finally started to laugh, which made me angry "What the hell, why are you laughing at me" The genie took a minute to calm down and finally responded "I was just envisioning you with golden hair sticking up straight" That thought made me laugh my ass off for about five minutes with the image of me acting like goku with his Genie granted my wish and boy let me say, _I felt good, like I could run hundreds of miles good._ I looked pretty much the same except now my thunder thighs were not as big. I told the genie my second wish," my second wish is that I have a chakra system as big as the Kyubi in naruto" the genie snapped his fingers and gave me my wish. I started cheering loudly " Hey save that for later, what's your third wish little human?" I smiled and said "The day before school, I wish to be sent into the naruto world before the uchiha massacre so that I may pack a bag with all that I need" the genie smiled, "you're wish is granted"

The End, I hoped you like it I will be trying to post up a chapter every week so I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2 (saying goodbye)

August, 22nd  
School was starting tomorrow and I couldn't wait to leave. I had finally gotten used to my new strength and let me tell you, _it was a bitch_. I broke so many cups and plates by simply touching them that I had to buy at least 300$ worth of more plates and cups for mom while I started to use paper and plastic for all my dining ware. I sat in my room listening to one of my favorite songs by Zedd- _Clarity_ when my moms voice called from the kitchen "Ophelia get your ass down here, we've got to talk". I turned off my ipod and headed downstairs curious as to why my mom wanted to see me whens she normally didn't pay me much attention. I got downstairs and saw my mom sitting in her chair which was never good. _Oh god what did I do this time?_ I sat down in the seat in front of her and waited for her to rant at me for something I did, but it never came. "what did you want to talk to me about mom?" my mom let out a breath of frustration "I wanted to say goodbye, i know you are leaving I overheard the conversation with that damn genie and I can only say this" she stopped a minute taking a breath while trying to fight away tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. "I love you, I know I haven't been the best mom, hell I would barely call myself a mom seeing what I've done to you but I still care and I just wanted you to know that and i'm happy for you because you are doing what you want to do even if it means I wont ever see you again, i'm happy,". I bit my lip and held my mom for what would be the last time. I cried with her for a good hour trying to be able to hold her before i left for good. It became late so me and my mom went to bed, knowing by the time she leaves i'll be gone.I woke up to my spongebob alarm ringing out the goofy goober song before slamming the dismiss button so it didn't bother my ears anymore. I got dressed in my favorite blue hoodie and black skirt with leggings under that ended at my knees."Today is the day I go to konoha. When I was done the genie poofed up "you are ready to leave, correct?" i nodded my head and grabbed my duffel bag filled with an extra set of clothes, my laptop (they have computers in Naruto), and the entire series of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden. I stood in front of the genie "I need to be in the Naruto world about a year before the Uchiha massacre in Konoha" the genie smiled "It shall be done" and I was sent spiraling into another world.

I hoped you guys liked this chapter and sorry it was late I was in California for a week without my laptop


	3. Chapter 3 (Konohagakure)

Chapter 3

I woke up blinded by the sea of white above her, where am I and why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck? "I see you are awake" the voice startled her and she sat up suddenly being aware that there were others in the room

"you seemed to have just dropped out of the sky and landed right onto a merchants shop" Oh yeah the wish... She simply shrugged and took a look at her surrounding, by the looks of it she was in the hospital with the nurse at the foot of her bed."whats your name girl?" "my name is Ophelia not girl okay?" the nurse quirked an eyebrow "well please do tell Ophelia why you dropped down from the sky above konohagakure?"

"I cant remember, I cant even remember anything other than my name and some basic ninjutsu" Ophelia uttered, its better to lie and say the drop probably caused her memory loss than to tell her that she wished on a genie that she could be in this world. The nurse looked suspicious and wrote something down on her clipboard. "well you seem to be fine but we need to check your brain for damage soon but for now go to the hokage and speak to him about getting an apartment and some food.

-Hokages tower-

The hokages tower wasn't hard to find since it was the tallest in the village and I quickly walked in and up the stairs. I saw several other shinobi walking in and out of the tower. I knocked on the door when a gruff "come in" I walked in only to see sarutobi in the flesh. He looks older in real life. The hokage motioned me to sit down in the seat in front of him. "So are you the one who fell from the sky?" I nodded my head respectfully. He sighed, "Whats your name?" I simply answered "I am Ophelia, Hokage-sama". He shook his head "Just call me Hiruzen". I nodded "No can do Hokage-sama" He gave me a look of annoyance that you could just tell in his mind he was going really? really? I just asked you to to drop the formalities!

"Where do you come from?"

"I don't know Hokage-sama"

"How old are you?"

"13 Hokage-sama"

He nodded his head in understanding. "What do you know?" "I know that I've wanted to be a ninja since I was a little girl but I don't know any jutsu but I have been practicing my taijutsu to a certain point". Ha, more like i'm the new taijutsu master bitches, my power level is over 9000! "we need to test your skill to see just how good you are, maybe you might even be chunin level but for now i'm moving you into an apartment building"

-Outside-

After I received some money and an apartment I left the hokage tower and headed home. On the way i stopped by the only place familiar to me, ichirakus for dinner. Though I didn't expect to see a little boy with blonde hair and then I finally realized, holy shit I found naruto already! The young boy sat alone at the ramen stand looking like the happiest kid on earth. I sat down next to him " hi whats a kid like you doing alone here?" The young boy stiffened and looked at me cautiously. Did I already mess up somehow?!

He looked at me for a minute then he finally answered " I-I'm just getting some ramen" I smiled and held my hand out for him to shake "I'm Ophelia and you are?" Naruto must have decided i'm trust-worthy and shook my hand, " I'm Naruto" I smiled at him and he seemed surprised. Then again, they never talked about just how bad it was for him."Do you like ramen?", Naruto talked about the epicness of ramen until it got dark so I offered to walk him home. When I got to his apartment I was surprised to see I was living in the same building. Maybe the hokage wanted me to make friends with naruto, it certainly would explain why i'm living right next to him. I hope the hokage will let me take care of him if that's not the case.

I went to Naruto's room to tuck him in, naruto opened the door and I told him I wanted to say goodnight and tuck him in, he let me in. I got in the room and It was filthy. I immediately started cleaning his room much to Naruto's chagrin. When that was done I went to tuck naruto in when his little voice filled the room

"why are you taking care of me?"

"Why wouldn't I take care of you?"

"Nobodys ever tried taking care of me besides Hokage-sama"

"well I'm gonna take care of you now, alright?"

"...alright"

After I tucked naruto in I stepped into my new apartment and fell asleep with a grin on my face.

I Uploaded early because I got inspired so I did what everybody does and do shit with the inspiration, I dont own naruto but I wish he owned me ;)


	4. Chapter 4 (The Test)

~Hokages Office~

"Keep an eye on her, she has a massive chakra rivaling even the kyuubi himself, and hes made of pure chakra"

"Hai Sir"

Hiruzen closed his eyes and thought for a moment, _This girl is dangerous and hiding something, lets just hope its for the best._

~Morning~

Ophelia POV

I woke up with no stupid alarm waking me up and headed to the hokages office for a quick debriefing of my spar. I jumped onto a roof and ran shocking a few jounins that decided to join me on the roof. I jumped in through the window and saw the old man already working on paperwork. "Did you know that I found a way to reduce paperwork?", The old man snapped his head and paid his upmost attention to me. "One word, shadowclones".

I waited for him to register it and he finally blinked realizing that it was a perfect solution. He made the handsign and poof! His clones divided the paperwork. "In all my years I never thought to use a shadowclone to do my paperwork"

I bowed to him "All in a days work" He smiled at me and had me sit down so he could tell me the details of the spar."Your opponent will be a jounin of my choosing at training ground 8, he or she will have you do a complicated task and see how hard it would be for you to work"I nodded my head in understanding but raised my hand, he raised an eyebrow at my antics but responded with a "yes?".

I put my hand down 'Well their is only one problem Hokage-sama, and that is I have absolutely no clue about handsigns except for the one for shadowclone no jutsu" The hokage dropped his head in his head and from what I assumed groaned.

"Get me Kakashi please"

We waited in his office discussing more about what I don't know about being a ninja until Kakashi came in. "Hai Hokage what can I do for you?"

" I need you to teach her about handsigns and the way Konoha is ran, please" Kakashi looked as bored as possible as that mask would allow. "Hokage-sama why do I need to?" The hokage frowned at this and told him "Because the academy teachers are busy and plus I thought you would like to meet your sparring partner to evaluate"

Kakashi crinkled his eye at me and motioned me to follow him to the training grounds. We walked so that way I can remember my way, _don't want me to get lost now would we?_ He taught me all the handsigns and had me practice until I could perform them with ease. He had apparently also brought chakra paper and had me check for my affinity which was surprisingly lightning and water. _Huh didn't see that coming_...

He practiced a few with me until it was time to spar and we decided to do no ninjutsu, because I only just learnt them and no genjutsu because I still have no idea what to do with those.

We waited for the Hokage and jounins to show up to judge my skill, _If only they knew hehehe._ I got into my stance only to see kakashi bringing out his sharingan. Nice to know he isn't gonna hold back. kakashi and I lunged at each other, with me accidentally leaving a crater, _oops_. I ducked down from a punch and pulled a roundhouse kick straight to the gut followed by a flip and dropkick straight to the head without him even touching me due to being too fast. He flew about two kilometers until he hit a tree and blacked out.

The Hokage and Jounins all gaped at my speed and strength for such a young girl.

~Unknown POV~

She is strong and fast. I never even saw her move! I found myself wondering how she could have dropped out of the sky. It is of no consequence though and I wish to make her my member, I must have her. _She reminds me of her_...

~Ophelia POV~

I walked to the Hokages office to discuss my training and promotion to jounin. When we got there he stared at me like he was staring at my soul. Though I don't care my soul is already well known more than likely. "Just how long have you been training?". "Well I've been training since I could walk Hokage-sama" He shook his head like he was disappointed "Who trained you?" I lied again "My mom who was a civilian living in another world, she gave me weights of 10kg on all limbs and because this world has a different gravity I am a lot faster."

The Hokages eyes widened to the point that I couldn't see the brown. "Another world?". I nodded my head yes and responded "How do you think I fell out of the sky, I'm not an angel ya'know" He fainted from surprise and I didn't know what to do, _What the hell do you do when someone passes out on you!_ His ANBU showed up and shook him making sure he was alive.

Hokage-sama woke up thank goodness and sent me home so he could contemplate my words about not being from here. I skipped dinner and passed out at home exhausted from working all day.


End file.
